Arekku & Nikku
by Castaneda98
Summary: After the cleanup of the DWMA, two new students come to the school. Though the duo may have a dark past, everyone beleives they can have a bright future.
1. Chapter 1

_**Arekku & Nikku: An O.C. & Soul Eater Crossover**_

_**Chapter 1: After The Cleanup of Death City**_

"Soul, come on, were going to be late for school!" Yelled Maka.

"Maka, just wait, I'm trying to do something!" Soul yelled back.

"YAHOOO! Come on Soul and Maka! Today's the first day of school!" Blackstar bursted in yelling.

"Why are you so excited?" Soul asked.

"Because I'm the star shining in the school, everybody missed me." Blackstar said proudly.

Soul was still messing with his hair deciding to put on his headband or just go natural. Maka was becoming irritated waiting for Soul and Blackstar was making things much worse by talking about how great he is like usual.

"Fine be late, I'm going without you guys!" Maka said grabbing her stuff and leaving out the door.

"Whats her problem?" Blackstar asked.

"I don't know, maybe because she is a nerd." Soul Said back.

Maka bursted back into the house and yelled, "What did you say?.."

"Err… Uh… Nothing Maka, just go back to school…" Soul said nervously.

"Makaaaaaa….CHOP!" Maka yelled while hitting him on the head with her book.

Soul finally decided to go without the headband and go natural, Maka was walking ahead of them angrily and Blackstar was jumping roof to roof screaming random nonsense words. Tsubaki finally showed up and Blackstar confronted her with joy.

"Aren't you excited Tsubaki?!" Blackstar asked.

"Yeah, it's the first day of school." She said smiling.

They all made it back to the DWMA and Death the Kid was sitting on the ground still crying from when they were re-building the school. They all confronted him and started talking.

"You're still here crying?" Soul asked.

"It's… Not symmetrical anymore…" Kid said.

"Come on Kid, it's symmetrical, why are you still crying?" Liz asked walking out of the school.

"No it is not… Look…" He said pointing at the door.

"What I don't see anything?" Everyone said looking at the door confusingly.

In the tiniest little glimpse, Kid pointed at the corner of the door and there was a tiny little scratch that no one would have ever seen.

"SEE?!" Kid asked.

"How did you manage to see that?" Maka said.

"Oh believe me, he spots everything…" Liz said.

Patty came walking out of the school and said, "I LOVE IT! HOORAY!"

"Liz… Patty… Take me home…" Kid said getting up slowly and walking away.

"No, no, no, no, no, no! Come on Kid!" Liz yelled grabbing the back of his coat and dragging him back into the school.

Patty joined with and held Liz's hand laughing joyfully. They continued their way into the school and were now out of sight. Everyone was still standing awkwardly, but headed back in. Everyone was looking around to see the new remodeled school.

"I like it!" Maka said joyfully.

"Remodeled or not, it's still the same…" Soul said.

"YAHOO! I'm going to show this school who the new king in town is! The man who surpassed god! The man who faced and defeated Asuna, and Kid! Now I just gotta defeat Lord Death!" Blackstar yelled in the hallway and laughing manically.

"Hello chuckles…" Lord Death said.

"Uh…." Blackstar said turning around slowly with a scared look on his face.

"Reaper CHOP!" Lord Death yelled hitting Blackstar directly in the head stunning him.

"Now head to class kids…" Lord Death said disappearing.

"Owy!" Yelled Blackstar holding his head.

"Come on now, let's head to our first class… Er uh…. Science…" Maka said.

Everyone looked in fear, Blackstar quickly got up and yelled, "Why are you all so scared? Come on!"

"Says the one who looked at Lord Death with fear and got Reaper chopped by him…" Soul said.

"Hey at least I didn't back down!" Blackstar yelled.

"You directly got hit into the ground and didn't get up until he left!" Soul yelled.

"You're talking about me being scared of Lord Death, but you're the one scared to go to science class!" Blackstar yelled.

"Who you calling scared?!" Soul yelled.

"You that's who!" Blackstar yelled back.

"GRRR!" Both growled into each other's faces.

"Come on!" Maka yelled grabbing both of their ears and dragging them.

They all walked into the science room and found Liz tying up Kid to the chair and Patty playing pat-a-cake with the wall. They all headed in and took their seats in the back row.

"I don't wanna be here! That door isn't symmetrical, let me go! It needs fixing!" Kid yelled.

"Kid, you're staying here and you're not leaving!" Liz yelled.

"Pat-a-cake, pat-a-cake, baker's man." Patty was singing to herself.

"Hello students… Nice to see you all again…" Dr. Stein said rolling on his chair into the room.

He made it to his desk, but once he tried to stop his chair tipped over and he fell off. Everyone laughed until he got up, then everyone was silent.

"I'd like to announce that we have two new students joining us for this year." Dr. Stein said. "Please welcome Arekku and Nikku, Arekku is a Meister like some of us and Nikku is his weapon."

Both students walked in, all the girls were gazing at them and ran to their sides. Both students just continued walking and took a seat next to Kid and Patty.

"You guys are perfectly symmetrical…" Kid said smiling and now gazing at them too.

"Yeah whatever…" Arekku said irritated.

"I don't see why we had to change schools…" Nikku said.

Arekku put his hand on Nikku's shoulder and said, "Well, when we defeat our teachers, principal, and most of the students in our school, I don't think they'd want us…" Arekku then looked back down at the teacher and listened to the lesson Dr. Stein was giving.

After Class…

"Hey Arekku and Nikku!" Maka yelled.

Arekku and Nikku both turned around to see a girl running towards them. She greeted them happily and asked them questions.

"So are you guys like brothers?" Maka asked.

"No, were close friends…" Nikku said.

"Oh, that is cool…" Maka said. "So what are you?"

"I'm a Meister and Nikku's a weapon, didn't you hear the teacher…" Arekku said.

"I mean what is Nikku, what are you?" Maka asked.

"Do you really wanna know?" Nikku asked.

"Yeah!" Maka said. "I can see your souls and they are very bonded, I would like to see how you guys work together."

"Let's battle outside, where's the teacher?" Arekku said.

"Battle? I just wanted to see your form." Maka said.

"We battle or you see nothing…" Nikku said.

Maka was a little scared after over hearing their story of how they got kicked from their last school, but she was prepared, after defeating Asuna she felt confident. They found Dr. Stein and had him overview the battle.

"You really wanna fight the new kids?" Soul asked.

"Yeah, I can feel their souls, they are strong." Maka said.

"How strong?" Soul asked angrily now.

"I don't know, but like I said, they are strong." Maka said, now preparing herself.

Soul turned into his scythe form and Maka held him, ready to fight. Arekku stood across from her and Nikku just crossed his arms and smiled. Kid, Liz, Patty, Blackstar, and Tsubaki all stood on the sidelines and watched.

"Who do these guys think they are?" Blackstar asked.

"They are just guys who wanna test the strengths of their fellow classmates." Tsubaki said.

"I overheard their conversation, Maka just asked them questions and they wanted to fight!" Blackstar yelled.

"Such symmetry…" Kid said, still gazing at them.

"We get it Kid, you like them…" Liz said.

Maka charged forward to Arekku and Nikku and slashed forward her soul her scythe. Arekku and Nikku just made a quick little side turn and Maka completely missed. She planted soul her scythe into the ground and leaned on him kicking forward. Arekku and Nikku just moved aside again and she missed.

"They're barely moving and they're dodging all of our attacks." Maka said.

"Yeah, these guys are no joke…" Soul said speaking out of his scythe form.

Arekku then looked at Nikku and smiled. "Let's just finish them." Nikku changed into his weapon form. Maka was not expecting Nikku's form.

Nikku had turned into a sword, a long black sword with a red glowing light going through the middle of him, his handle had black wrapping on it and was hanging off of him, and on the side of the handle, it had two spikes going opposite directions.

"Whoa, Nikku's sword looks scarier than Crona's sword." Maka said.

Arekku charged forward and swung down, Maka lifted her scythe up and blocked it, Soul yelled from the pain. Arekku then quickly did a back flip and charged forward again slashing downwards. Maka quickly jumped back barely dodging them.

"I don't think we are going to beat them…" Maka said panting now.

Arekku just laughed and said, "Really? You guys are the saviors of DWMA?" Arekku then charged again and swung upwards landing a hit on Maka's chin sending her upwards. Arekku jumped up and swung down hitting her and sending her into the ground.

"Maka!" Soul yelled.

Maka got up slowly and said, "Why didn't you finish me? I was down wasn't I? Why do you just stand there and wait for me to get up?"

"It is no fun to finish off your opponent; it is more pleasing watching them suffer while you beat them. Besides, you aren't worth the blood on Nikku…" Arekku said.

"Maka got up and yelled, "Majin Hunter!"

Soul turned into a Halberd-like blade and she swung downwards aiming at Arekku who was now leaning on his sword Nikku, smiling creepily.

"Hmm, this battle had gotten interesting…" Dr. Stein said.

Arekku got up and placed his sword Nikku in front of him. Maka's Majin Hunter came flying forward and as it hit Arekku, he blocked it flawlessly and pushed his sword forward sending the attack back and hitting Maka's scythe, Soul now.

"GAH!" Soul yelled as the attack hit him.

The attack finally faded away and Maka was now on the ground holding Soul. Soul had turned back into his human form now.

"They're too strong…" Soul said.

"I know…" Maka said.

"Is the battle all over?" Arekku asked mockingly.

"I haven't even started…" Arekku said now lifting his sword Nikku up now.

Nikku transformed into a black sniper rifle with the same design as his sword. He aimed at Maka and pulled the trigger. Soul jumped in the way and was shot in the back.

"Soul!" Maka yelled.

"Interesting, he has two forms that are completely different than each other…" Dr. Stein said.

Soul fell over and fainted. Maka tried to help him up as did everyone else. Arekku walked away and threw Nikku in the air who turned back into his human form and walked away with him.

"Arekku, Nikku, come here for a second…" Dr. Stein said.

Both of them walked towards their teacher and listened to what he had to say.

"How would you like it if I personally trained you under my wing?" Dr. Stein asked the two.

"I don't know Arekku, what do you think?" Nikku asked.

"Let me see…" Arekku said.

Arekku checked his soul and had seen how powerful and strong it was. Arekku smiled and said, "Wow, much stronger than everyone I ever fought put together. I accept…" Arekku said.

Dr. Stein smiled and said, "Good…"

Later on that night…

"So tell me kids, who are your parents?" Dr. Stein asked.

"We have none; Nikku's parents were killed while on mission, they used to go here… My parents, they left me… We both were transferred to a foster home, that's where we met… Our foster mom was our teacher as well… She is the reason why our bond is strong; she is the reason why we are so strong…" Arekku said.

"That is interesting… Tell me, do you guys have any special soul moves?" Dr. Stein asked.

"Our foster mom went to the school here; she was one of Lord Death's weapons… She knows as much as you do stein, just not every move you know…" Nikku said.

"Who is she? What is her name?" Dr. Stein asked.

"Vu-areri" Arekku said.

"Ah, I know her very well, no one knows this except Lord Death, but she was one of my weapons, I taught her some things and she had taught me some things…" Dr. Stein said.

"Like what?" Nikku asked.

"I taught her all of my Hunter moves… She taught me some physical moves…" Dr. Stein said.

Arekku and Nikku watched Stein as he taught them one of his special moves, the Soul Menace. Stein walked over to Arekku and asked him, "Would you like me to demonstrate on you?" Arekku nodded yes and Stein told him to battle him.

Arekku had Nikku change into Sword form and they charged right away towards Stein. Stein quickly jumped over him and performed his move and placed his hand on the lower half of Arekku's back and sent his soul wavelength inside of Arekku and damaged him. Arekku fell to the floor gasping for air. Nikku changed into human form and fell on his knees to Arekku's side.

"Arekku!" Nikku yelled.

Stein smiled and said, "Don't worry, your partner here is a very strong… Most people would have either died or blacked out from the pain. Arekku here is still awake and attempting to get up."

Arekku finally caught his breathe and gruntingly got up; he was barely standing, but standing strong. Nikku gave him and hard handshake and said, "You did good man, you did good."

"Stein, you're strong… In just a few seconds you landed one hit and knocked me out…" Arekku said.

"Well almost unconscious, you weren't knocked out. I'm glad you are strong, I've never had a student that got up from a hit like that…" Stein said.

Arekku and Nikku smiled and had thanked Stein for the sparring and teaching them a new move which was only taught to special people. Stein waved away as they left his place, Stein then walked back into his house and said to himself, "I finally got myself my own students to teach… Everything I know… Thank you Vu-Areri… You raised some good kids…"

"So Arekku, what do you think of Stein?" Nikku asked.

"He is powerful and talented… I'm glad he is teaching us, we will be even more stronger than ever… Remember Nikku, we can't trust everyone all the time; he is just one person who can be added on our very short list of 'friends'… I do trust him and it is only because he knows Vu-Areri…" Arekku said.

"I know, but why must we always treat everyone as if we don't care? Like that girl, she just wanted know what my forms were, she didn't want to battle us…" Nikku said.

"Remember the last person we trusted in the foster home? She betrayed us… She is the reason why Vu-Areri is dead! That is why we don't trust people or make friends, once we care for them, something bad comes around and puts an end to it…" Arekku said.

"That is not always true Arekku! You can be enemies with everyone else ok, but me, I'm going to make friends for once… If you are in a fight, I'll gladly be part of it and hurt the person and watch them suffer, but if you are gonna be stubborn because of a situation that had happened five years ago, you're on your own with making friends…" Nikku said.

"I'm sorry… I'll try to lighten up… Tomorrow at school, I'll say sorry…"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: New Friends and Meeting Lord Death**_

Arekku and Nikku were walking to the DWMA and they were confronted by Blackstar and Tsubaki. Blackstar got into fighting position and Tsubaki turned into her ninja sword. Blackstar was angry and was ready to fight.

"You're not getting away… Not after what you had done to Soul and Maka…" Blackstar yelled.

"You think this is a good idea Blackstar?" Tsubaki asked.

"It's a great idea Tsubaki, they hurt our friends…" Blackstar said.

"We're not here to fight, were just trying to get to get to the infirmary to find Soul…" Arekku said.

"Why? So you can finish him off?" Blackstar asked. "You're gonna have to go through me if you wanna reach Soul…"

Blackstar ran forward and jumped in the air swinging Tsubaki over him and cutting forward to hit Arekku. Arekku swiftly dodged and tripped Blackstar. Blackstar quickly caught his grip and did a summersault flip back onto his feet.

"Quick guy huh?" Blackstar said.

"I don't wanna fight…" Arekku said.

"Fine, maybe your weapon friend does…" Blackstar said.

Nikku looked over to his side to see Blackstar now running at him. He slashed Tsubaki forward and Nikku turned his arm into a sword and blocked it. Tsubaki turned into a shuriken and Blackstar threw her at him. Nikku used his sword arm and caught her in the middle of the shuriken and just spun her around.

"Blackstar, we won't beat these guys…" Tsubaki yelled.

"No, I won't accept that!" Blackstar yelled.

Blackstar came running towards Arekku now and swung his fist forward, Arekku then ducked and spinned behind him and got in position and performed Dr. Steins move, the 'Soul Menace' and planted his foot on the ground and twisted his hand and landed it on the lower half of Blackstar's back and shot his soul wavelength inside him hurting him.

Blackstar remembered this move and as hit struck him on the inside Blackstar coughed blood and fell over. Nikku dropped Tsubaki and ran to Blackstar's side as did Arekku. Tsubaki changed back into her human form and ran to Blackstar's side too. Arekku carried him and brought him to the infirmary.

"What happened to Blackstar?!" Maka asked.

She was sitting besides Soul, treating him to pain killers and feeding him. Soul was irritated with her helping so much and tries to get rid of her as much as he can, but always fails as to her being stubborn and won't leave.

"I… I hurt Blackstar, I swear, he attacked me, I came here to apologize, but he wouldn't let me pass…" Arekku said.

"What did you do?!" Maka asked.

"I… I used the 'Soul Menace' attack on him after he tried to attack me…" Arekku said.

"Wait, how'd you learn that move? Only person I know who can perform it is Stein…" Maka said.

"He… He taught me and Nikku the move…" Arekku said.

"Stein taught you that move? Even after what you did to me and Soul?!" Maka asked.

"He must have liked us, I don't know, he trained for a few hours last night… But the point is, I came here to apologize for fighting you guys unexpectedly, I'm sorry…" Arekku said.

Maka stood there for a minute and had thought for a while then answered back to Arekku and Nikku. "We forgive you, but why did you wanna fight?" Maka asked.

"Umm… Uh…" Arekku stuttered.

"Arekku as an anger issue problem and has a trusting problem, whenever someone tries to befriend us he jumps to conclusion they are going to betray us and he challenges them to a fight and beats them so bad that they wouldn't wanna be friends…" Nikku said.

"I understand, but why don't you trust people?" Maka asked.

Arekku stayed silent for a while and then sighed and responded saying, "Five years ago, we befriended a girl named Nikoru, We three were orphans; our Foster mom took care of us and had an idea to train us to carry on her fighting legacy. We were glad… Nikoru was as strong as us, and we three were an unstoppable team. Our foster mom was a student here; she was one of Lord Death's weapons…"

Maka gave a surprised look as she knew why they were so strong and fought with such skill.

"That is how we became so strong, I was the Meister of the two, Nikku was my sword and sniper rifle, and Nikoru was my Great sword and Crossbow. I carried her on my back and Nikku on my side… One day Our foster mom sent me and Nikku on a mission to find the man who had broken into our home and stole our money… We found the man, but when we got back…" Arekku said but stopped.

Maka was smiling to hear the story, but then frowned after he had paused, she knew something bad was coming up. Soul was now into the story and was paying attention, Tsubaki was sitting down also listening and Blackstar, still a little knocked out was trying to hear the story.

"Vu-Areri… She was dead… Nikoru was standing over her with her arm as a sword that was bloody. Nikoru was crying and said she couldn't take the controlling… She assumed that Vu-Areri was controlling us… She was wrong… Nikoru then attacked me and sliced my face… She then spinned around and kicked Nikku in the gut knocking him out… That was the last time we ever saw her… We then became angry, never trusting people…." Arekku said.

Maka was in tears to hear such a dramatic story… Soul's eyes were widened to the unexpected ending, Blackstar was now wide awake, and Tsubaki's eyes were watery.

"We had gone to different schools trying to start a new life, but we were trouble makers… I then decided to use all of our money to apply here… Nikku has grown to forgive and accept people, me on the other hand well… I still don't trust people very much…" Arekku said.

Maka then realized he is similar to Crona, but manlier. Maka then walked over to Arekku and hugged him. Arekku was confused and put his head up in shock on why she hugged him. Maka teared up and said, "You may be a jerk, but I will be your friend…"

Arekku then smiled and hugged her back. Tsubaki then smiled and hugged Arekku also he turned around and hugged her. Arekku then opened his eyes and started sniffing and said, "You smell good." Tsubaki quickly blushed and then ran off.

"What just happened?" Arekku asked.

"Girls…" Nikku said.

Blackstar watched Arekku with anger then closed his eyes and thought of a new plan to defeat Arekku. Blackstar then yelled into the air, "YAHOOO! I know how I can beat you!" Then he quickly shut his mouth.

"What was that loud mouth?" Arekku said angrily.

"No- Nothing…" Blackstar stutteringly said.

Arekku, Nikku, and Maka all walked out of the infirmary and headed to class. Maka kept watching Arekku not believing how such a strong and mean person can have such a dark and sad past. They all continued their way to class and then Maka realized that they had missed 3 classes already and it is lunch time.

"Hey guys, I'm going to get lunch, you wanna join me?" Maka asked.

"Yeah sure!" Nikku said.

"No… I mean… Yes…" Arekku said.

Maka smiled and took Arekku's hand and walked with him to the cafeteria. They took their food and sat down at a table next to Kid, Liz, and Patty. Kid was symmetrizing his food, Patty was making food animals, and Liz was sitting annoyed on how Kid won't eat and instead wants to make sure his food looks perfect.

"Hey guys!" Maka said.

"No talk, busy symmetrizing the horrid food here…" Kid said.

"Ignore him, he is being crazy like usual…" Liz said.

"Rawr! Meow… Woof!" Patty exclaimed.

"Patty, please eat your food and quit playing with it…" Liz said irritatingly.

Patty ignored her and continued playing. Arekku sat across from her and grabbed her hand and slowly placed them down and looked into her eyes and said, "Please Patty, put it down and eat…" Patty fell for him and listened.

"What did you just do?" Liz asked.

"I told her to put it down and eat." Arekku said now smiling and scratching the back of his head.

"Hey, hey, hey, I know you did something, do it too me!" Liz demanded.

Arekku then placed his hand on hers and tightly gripped it and looked into her eyes and said romantically, "Hey Liz, wanna go on a date?" Liz blushed brightly and then fainted.

"Oh man, did I do it again?" Arekku asked.

"Yes, yes you did…" Nikku said.

"Hey, do it on me!" Maka also demanded.

"Fine…" Arekku said.

Arekku instead of grabbing her hand, he got up and took her out of her seat and placed his hands on her hips and leaned her back saying, "I do this because you are the most special to me Maka…" Maka then blushed and then smiled and lifted herself back up.

"You didn't faint or overreact like the others?" Arekku said.

"I'm not like them, I'm more mature." Maka said.

Liz quickly got up and said, "More mature my ass! I'm older than you!"

Arekku then grabbed her hand and looked into her eyes, she fainted once again. Arekku smiled and said, "Yeah, she is more mature…"

Stein walked into the cafeteria and asked the cooks where Arekku and Nikku were. The cooks pointed towards the table and Stein immediately walked over to them and said, "Boys! Why didn't you tell me Vu-Areri was dead?"

Arekku then stopped eating and put his head down. Stein asked again what had happened to her and Nikku just jumped in and said, "Nikoru killed her, she was part of our trio, then she left without saying goodbye, she just attacked us and left."

"Nikoru? That name sounds very familiar, I think Vu-Areri wrote me letters about her, on how she was very cruel when it came to fighting, kind of like you two, but worse…" Stein said.

"Yeah, that's her… You know, we never used to be mean… We were kind until Nikoru betrayed us…" Nikku said.

"Well about Nikoru, I think I may have found her…" Stein said.

"Where?!" Both Arekku and Nikku asked angrily.

"She lives up in the mountains, actually two miles from your old home…" Stein said.

"This whole time, she was that close… She must have been watching us…" Arekku said angrily.

"Let's get her…" Nikku said.

"Before we do, we need to change your look…" Stein said.

"Whats wrong with our look?" Nikku asked.

"Well I did visit your old house and from pictures I had found, you still look the same… You need a new look, it will surprise her…" Stein said.

"Ok…" Arekku said.

Stein had touched Arekku's hand and turned his hair from black to white and his eyes from red to hazel. He touched Nikku's hand and turned his hair from black to dirty blonde and his eyes from blue to black. Stein smiled and said, "You look very different, but no more clothes that say 'Look at me, I'm a jerk' you need clothes that will make you look terrifying yet nice."

He touched Arekku's shoulder and his black coat turned into a blood red drench coat, his shirt turned into a black muscle shirt, his pants went from blue jeans to black cargo pants, and went from sneakers to black steel toe boots. Stein placed his hand over his eye and it went from a faded scar to a blood red glowing scar.

"I look much better, this feels like me…" Arekku said.

"That's because I turned your outfit into what your soul was feeling." Stein said.

Stein then touched Nikku's shoulder and his shirt turned into a white drench coat and under it a black muscle shirt formed, his pants turned into black cargo pants, and his shoes turned into black steel boots too. Stein smiled and said, "You guys are close, your clothing design is basically the same…"

Both Arekku and Nikku smiled. Stein then put his hands on both of their shoulders and said, "Go avenge Vu-Areri…"

Both left the school and out into the forest, they came to their old home and frowned, Arekku then crunched his fist and said, "She will pay for what she did…" Nikku angrily shoved his sword arm into the ground and pulled it back out, turning it back to a human arm.

Both walked uphill and came across a little lodge which looked as if built for one. (Obviously) From behind someone tapped their shoulders. Both quickly turned around and were ready to fight. Tsubaki was standing there smiling and said, "I know you fight with two weapons, and you saw that I am also a sword… So… Can I help you with your revenge?"

"Yeah…" Arekku said smiling.

"Oh, I can turn into Demon blade mode, so if you need more power and wanna use the shadows as your strength, I can do that…" Tsubaki said.

Arekku smiled and had Nikku turn into his Sniper Rifle mode and he placed him on his back and had Tsubaki turn into Ninja blade mode and placed her into his side sheath. He slowly walked towards the front door and opened it.

"Anyone here?" Nikku whispered.

"Shh…" Arekku whispered back.

From behind, he was kicked into the lodge and Nikku was taken from him. He looked up to see a blurry Nikoru holding the Sniper Rifle Nikku and saying, "Who are you two?" She noticed the Ninja blade and then said, "Who are you three?"

Arekku got up and was shocked to see her full grown and looked much older. Nikku transformed back into his human form and turned his arm into a sword cutting her hand causing her to drop him and he took off running by Arekku's side.

"Get out of my place!" Nikoru yelled.

"You don't recognize us do you?" Arekku said.

"Recognize you? I don't think I have ever met you…" Nikoru said.

"Change into sword mode…" Arekku said.

Nikku changed into his sword mode and Arekku caught him. Nikoru recognized the sword and said, "Nikku… What happened to Arekku?" Arekku placed his hand over his eye and then removed his hand, his scar glowed red and Nikoru was shocked in fear.

"Arekku… You both have changed so much…" Nikoru said.

"So have you Nikoru… I never had forgotten you after these last five years… Seeing you brings back many memories… Some memories I don't wanna remember…" Arekku said angrily now.

"You've been holding a grudge on me for these last five years? How pathetic…" Nikoru said.

"You killed Vu-Areri…" Arekku said.

"You don't understand Arekku, she was controlling us, she wanted us for her dirty jobs… We were nothing but brand new toys she had gotten and she just used us…" Nikoru said.

"That's a lie, she loved us! You betrayed the only person who you had left to take care of you!" Arekku yelled.

"No, she didn't love us and besides, I took care of myself didn't I?" Nikoru said.

Arekku had gotten angry and drawed out Tsubaki with his left hand and pointed towards Nikoru saying, "I'm going to avenge Vu-Areri's death…" Nikoru smiled and said, "You gotta learn to fight for the right cause and not follow the wrong one…"

"Tsubaki, Demon blade mode!" Arekku yelled.

"Right!" She responded.

"Who is this girl now? Is she my replacement?" Nikoru asked.

"She is just helping out for now!" Arekku yelled.

Nikoru gave a slight chuckled and then turned her arm into a great sword. Arekku charged forward and swung both swords back and then came down hard colliding them with Nikoru's sword arm. She had more power than before and was blocking flawlessly with no struggle.

"Is that all?" Nikoru asked.

Arekku quickly did a few back flips keeping his distance from her and Tsubaki turned into Shuriken mode. He threw her at Nikoru who had dodged it, but did not see the bullet Arekku had shot at her in the arm. She fell back a little and then swung forward hitting the ground creating a massive wave towards them.

Arekku jumped out of the way and barely dodged it. Nikoru laughed and said, "You are impressive Arekku, I'd never imagine my old crush would be this strong…"

Arekku then ran forward colliding Tsubaki and Nikoru's arm together now in a standoff to who has more power. They both held their ground and were sliding back now. Arekku pushed back sending himself and Nikoru flying back a few steps.

Arekku used the shadows of Tsubaki's soul power and used them to strike Nikoru from beneath. Nikoru jumped in the air and shoved her sword arm through the shadows. Arekku then charged forward swinging Tsubaki and hitting Nikoru on the should, then lifting Nikku and smashing downwards hitting Nikoru's arm sending her to the ground.

"Please Arekku stop… I'm sorry…" Nikoru begged.

"Did you stop when Vu-Areri begged you to stop?" Arekku said.

He lifted his sword and then slammed it down next to Nikoru's head. He frowned and said, "I'm not like you… I'm no cold blooded murderer…" Tsubaki then turned into human form as did Nikku. Arekku reached his arm out for Nikoru to grab it.

"Here…" Arekku said.

She took his arm and as he lifted her, she turned her other arm into the great sword and stabbed Arekku in the stomach. Nikku charged forward and started to fight Nikoru.

"You cheating bitch!" Nikku yelled.

Tsubaki ran to his side and held him up a little. Arekku was bleeding out quickly and had to be healed. Nikku was now fighting Nikoru on a one armed battle. Both colliding and jumping around each other. Nikku then decided he had only one option left. The Soul Menace. He waited for her to attack and then quickly ducked and dodged and then spinned around her planting his foot into the ground twisting hand in position. He leaned forward and landed it on her lower half of her back and sent his soul wavelength through her damaging her greatly.

Nikku had defeated Nikoru and then ran to Arekku's side. He turned his arm into a sword and told Tsubaki to take the wrapping of the sword off and wrap Arekku's wound. She did so and they both carried him back to the DWMA. Stein was the first to confront them.

"What happened?" Stein asked.

"Nikoru, she had stabbed him after he offered his hand to help her up." Nikku said.

Stein carried Arekku to the infirmary and started sewing him up after giving him some medicine. Maka, Nikku, Liz, Patty, Kid, and Tsubaki were waiting outside the room. Stein walked out and said, "He is under critical condition, but he'll live…"

Nikku and Tsubaki went inside and Arekku was awake crying.

"What's wrong bro…?" Nikku asked.

"I fell for her again… I couldn't kill her when I had the chance… Now look at me…" Arekku said.

"It's ok, I didn't kill her either, but I used half of my energy in my Soul Menace attack… I damaged her organs greatly and it is possible she will suffer and die or she will live through this somehow…" Nikku said.

"Are you alright?" Tsubaki asked as her eyes were tearing up.

Stein walked into the room and saw Tsubaki and asked her, "How was it that Arekku was able to wield you with no trouble at all? He matched your soul wavelength perfectly…"

Tsubaki didn't even notice either and Stein smiled and said, "You are greater than I had thought Arekku, now get some rest…"

Tsubaki had left the room in tears, Nikku stayed all night next to Arekku, Stein started to study on Soul wavelengths once again to see how someone so young was able to contain her, especially now that Tsubaki was a special sword, a demon sword.

Arekku rested for a few weeks and was ready to defeat Nikoru once and for all.

"You think it's a good idea to go out and search for her again? What if…?" Nikku said, but was cut off.

"Don't go there, I am getting my revenge this time, and I won't lose…" Arekku said.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: Arekku… **_

Arekku was walking out of the DWMA and had Nikku with him, Tsubaki tried to convince him to let her go with, but he said it would be more dangerous than the first time. Arekku had walked out the front doors, but was stopped by a black figure standing next to the doors.

"Where do you think you're going?" Said a high pitched voice.

"Whats it to you?" Arekku said.

"Well I am Lord Death, the schools owner…" Said Death.

"My bad, I'm just heading back out to find someone…" Arekku said.

"Nikoru? The one who had just recently defeated you? Stein had told me everything… What makes you think you can defeat her this time?" Lord Death asked with demand.

"Honestly sir, I defeated her, I was just too weak to finish her off…" Arekku said.

"Mentally weak, from the looks of it, you are not physically weak and that explains more to losing to her. Just remember, if you wanna defeat her, you have to defeat her in your heart first… That is all, good day to you!" Lord Death said seriously then finished happily.

Arekku walked away waving his hand up saying goodbye to the shinigami. Death watched them as they walked away looking at them with concern. Stein had approached Death from behind and said, "Don't worry about them; they are young men who had a hard life and just wanna complete it."

"I guess you're right…" Death said.

Arekku had made it back to the forest and looked up the hill where Nikoru was living. Arekku started to make his way up and began to talk to Nikku.

"I swear, we will get her this time, I will not be fooled by her…" Arekku said.

"What if I killed her?" Nikku said.

"No you didn't, she is much stronger than that… You may have landed our strongest attack on her, but it isn't strong enough to kill her…" Arekku said.

"But our soul wavelength, they are the strongest in the school not including the teachers…" Nikku said.

"You're right, but remember… We were defeated by her once, and I was defeated by her twice…" Arekku said.

"Arekku… I don't think you are well enough to keep fighting, I think you should have waited longer… She knows where she hurt you, I'm sure she will use it to her advantage…" Nikku said.

"Stop it ok?! I won't lose this time! She just got lucky…" Arekku said.

Nikku had stopped walking and yelled, "No Arekku! I won't see you get hurt again! You're all that I have left! You're like my brother, the one I never had! Please, let us just go back… We will deal with her when we are much stronger…"

Arekku had stopped after he finished his sentence and then stood there for a bit, then he continued walking. Nikku was now in tears and yelled, "Fine you stubborn bastard, but when you get killed, I promise, I will try my hardest to forget that you ever lived!"

Arekku had now stopped and turned around walking towards Nikku yelling, "Shut up! Just shut up! You were the weakest of us three, always reasoning before battle… That is why before Vu-Areri died, I used Nikoru more than you, and I was ashamed to use you… You were worthless to me!"

Arekku was now in Nikku's face; he angrily shoved Nikku back into the ground and started to walk closer again. Arekku was now angry and yelled, "I do love you as a brother, I'd hate to see you get hurt again, especially after what had happened to Vu-Areri… But I'm different, I won't lose! I promised myself I wouldn't die until Nikoru was dead… Now let's go and kill her…" Arekku had walked over to Nikku and reached his arm out to help him up.

Nikku pushed it aside and walked away back down the hill. Arekku in shocked just froze there to see his best friend just walk away like that. "I'm sorry for what I said, it isn't true…" Arekku said. Nikku continued walking and then stopped.

"I know it is, now you just want me to turn back so you can defeat her, you are useless without me…" Nikku said.

Angrily, Arekku walked over to Nikku and lifted his fist back to strike Nikku. Nikku quickly turned around and side kicked Arekku across the face sending him into the ground, creating a lot of dirt to go into the air and back on Arekku. Arekku got up and then one footed, dropped kicked him in the gut and then kneed him in the face sending him backwards into the ground.

The trees were rustling in the wind; a shadowy figure was on the branches watching the two young males fighting. Arekku had picked Nikku by his shirt and head butted him back down. Nikku quickly spinned on his hands and then bounced himself upwards onto his feet.

"Figured you would attack me Arekku…" Nikku said.

"Maybe I wouldn't have if you hadn't insulted me of being weak…" Arekku said.

"You know it is true Arekku, face it! She is stronger than both of us… She easily fooled you! I had gotten lucky when I landed that move on her…" Nikku yelled.

"Nikoru was right… You are pathetic…" Arekku said.

"When had she said that?!" Nikku asked.

"The day before Vu-Areri died, Nikoru and I had a private conversation… She wanted me to run away with her, she wanted us to be on our own and live together as the greatest Meister and Weapon who had ever lived. She told me that Vu-Areri wouldn't care… She said you were a pathetic weapon anyways… But you know what, I stayed behind… I stayed behind to be with you… I always knew you were greater than her, I always knew you would have my back, but I was wrong…" Arekku said angrily.

Nikku out of anger turned his arm into a sword and ran towards Arekku to stab him. The figure in the tree had jumped out and blocked his sword with its sword and kicked Nikku back. The figure had pulled off its hoodie and revealed itself, it was Nikoru. She had stopped Nikku from attacking Arekku and said, "Arekku is right, I did ask him that… He was also right about me calling you pathetic… You're no real weapon, just a fake one in display…"

"Nikoru…" Arekku said.

She had walked over to Arekku and helped him up; she looked him in the eyes and gave him a flirtatious look. Nikku came behind to run in and stab her, to his surprise she turned around and caught his sword arm with her thumb and pointer finger.

"Arekku, do you now accept my offer?" Nikoru asked.

Arekku stood in silence looking at Nikoru then back at Nikku. He looked down and had thought about what he said to Nikku, and then he thought about what Nikoru did to Vu-Areri. He had many thoughts and reasons to believe Nikoru had a reason to kill her, but then again what if she was just crazy and made an excuse to kill Vu-Areri. His mind was going crazy and then Nikku stepped in.

"Just join her, just forget what she did to Vu-Areri, remember… You were the one after her all these years, not me…" Nikku said.

Nikoru formed her arm into a sword and slit Nikku's throat. She smiled as she saw the blood on her arm sword. Arekku looked in shock to what she did and he wanted to run to him, but she stopped him saying, "Just come with me Arekku, we can be together as the strongest Meister and Weapon ever…" She slowly started to feel his face and Arekku smiled and said, "I accept your offer…"

They both walked away together to the top of the hill and went inside of the little lodge, leaving Nikku who was almost dead behind. Nikku was gasping for hair holding his throat that was bleeding out quickly. He dragged himself a few feet, but dropped and faded off.

Nikku had slowly woken up in the infirmary room and had Tsubaki, Maka, Kid, Patty, and Liz, all together sitting around him. He had large wrapping around his neck and from the feeling of it, he could tell it was stitched.

"What happened to Arekku? Is he alright?!" Tsubaki asked in panic.

"Where is he? Did she kill him and take him?" Maka asked.

"Oh no not Arekku!" Liz cried.

"We gotta find him okay?!" Patty said.

"No… The symmetry of him was so perfect… He can't be gone…" Kid said.

Nikku was becoming angry of the people around him as they only worried for Arekku. Nikku slammed his fist onto the table next to him not realizing his arm had turned into a sword. Everyone looked at him with shock and Maka asked, "Are you ok?"

"Arekku… He left us…" Nikku said.

Tsubaki had fallen to her knees crying, "No, he's dead…"

Maka had teared up and put her arms around her face. Kid just looked and in shock and got up and started to pace the room talking to himself. Patty was too shocked to do even anything. Nikku had finally raged and turned his arm into the barrel of the sniper and shot a few bullets into the ceiling.

"Shut up about Arekku! He left okay?! He isn't dead, he left us! He went with Nikoru to be her Meister now!" Nikku yelled with anger.

Stein had walked in and told everyone to leave the room. He took a seat next to Nikku and said, "Now explain to me, what had happened to Arekku, why did he leave so suddenly after being so determined to kill her this time?"

"It… It was my fault, he was determined to kill her, I stopped him from doing it though. He was prepared and ready to go and finish her off, I stopped him though, I told him he was weak and wasn't strong enough. He was going to attack me out of anger and then I kicked him… Her had the advantage after that and was beating me…" Nikku said.

Stein listened with interest and then Nikku said, "He told me that the day before Vu-Areri died, Nikoru had made him an offer to leave us and run away together to become the strongest Meister and Weapon who ever lived… He denied her telling her that he was going to stay for me… He agreed with her though that I was pathetic… That is when I was going to stab him, but Nikoru came out of nowhere and blocked my hit. She talked him back into joining her, I could tell he was going to say no this time, but I provoked him into joining her by telling him to just forget everything he fought for…"

Stein had stood up at this point and said, "So you're telling me that you are the reason he left with your guy's enemy." Nikku looked down and then back up and said, "Yeah…" Stein gave Nikku a mean look and said, "You are the cause for this, now go back and find him…"

Nikku had gotten up and the nurse walked in saying, "You can't leave, you have to stay and heal." Nikku ignored her and walked out. Stein walked behind him and put his hand on his throat. Nikku was terrified at first, but then realized Stein had healed his wound.

Nikku smiled and then walked away and out of the doors. Maka and Soul had caught up to Nikku and asked if they could help him out. Nikku smiled and nodded yes, they were now on their way to find Arekku and Nikoru.

They had reached the forest once again and Nikku asked Maka and Soul, "Why are you guys helping me?"

"Were friends, it's what friends do!" She said smiling and closing her eyes.

"Yeah, we stick together no matter what happens…" Soul said.

Nikku then frowned knowing that he could have been a better friend to Arekku and should have just helped him out. He then smiled and said, "How long have you guys been partners?"

"A very long time Nikku, a very long time…" Soul said.

They were now halfway up and Maka had noticed Nikku doesn't have a Meister and she said to him, "How are you planning to fight them? You have no Meister…"

"I can fight without one…" Nikku said.

Out of the trees and loud sound came from it and then a person jumped out screaming, "YAAAAHOOOO!" He landed next to them and said, "Hey Maka, Soul, Nikku, so you need a Meister? Let me be the man for the job!"

He took hold of Nikku in his sword form and then dropped him burning his hands badly. He screamed, "OW! Not again!" Maka told him to focus on their soul wavelength to match. After a long while of waiting, they finally matched and Blackstar was able to hold Nikku.

They had now made it to the little lodge and first thing Blackstar did was make an entrance by screaming "Yahoo!" and kicking the door open. No one was there and only thing of Arekku's that was there was his red drench coat.

"This is Arekku's coat!" Nikku yelled turning into human form and holding his coat hands.

"Heh… So you finally came back huh?" Said a voice from the door.

Everyone had turned around and first thing Nikku noticed was his eyes, they had turned back to red. Arekku took a few steps in and shut the door. Nikku also noticed that Nikoru was in her great sword form and was on his back. (Surprisingly the sword that was the size of his own body wasn't the first thing Nikku even noticed.)

"Arekku, we came here for you… Please come back." Nikku said.

"Weren't you the one who had convinced me to go join Nikoru?" Arekku said smiling evilly now.

"Don't be stupid Arekku, just come back with us, your real friends!" Soul yelled.

"Soul! Please Arekku, come back…" Maka said.

Arekku then dropped his evil smile and made a sad face; he then smiled evilly again and said, "I'm not falling for your tricks this time…"

Arekku pulled out Nikoru and drawed her facing Blackstar who now had Nikku in his sword form. He looked over to Maka who was now holding Soul in his Scythe form. He whispered to Nikoru and said, "Ready?" She showed her reflection through the sword and said, "Aren't I always?"

Nikku had said to both Maka and Blackstar, "Be careful, if you thought we were strong, those two together is unimaginable. Blackstar just smiled and said, "No one can beat me!" Maka just nodded her head to let him know she took warning of it.

Arekku slammed Nikoru down creating a huge wave blast going forward to hit Blackstar, he jumped over it causing the blast to hit the wall and destroy it. Arekku quickly spinned to his left and swung his sword towards Maka and hit Soul as she was using him to block the attack. Blackstar came running in and stabbed forward to hit Arekku from behind.

Arekku quickly did a back flip as Nikoru changed into her Crossbow form and he grabbed hold of her and shot one soul arrow hitting Blackstar in the spine stunning his nervous system. He dropped to the floor unable to move. Maka quickly jumped over Blackstar and swung down Soul hitting Nikoru out of Arekku's hands.

Arekku quickly kicked upwards hitting Maka in the chin and she did a back flip and then landed. She charged towards Arekku swinging Soul upwards then slicing him downwards. Nikoru jumped in the way blocking the attack with her great sword arm and then switching back to a great sword. Arekku took hold of her and swung down hitting Maka's hand that was holding Soul by his lower half.

"AH!" She gasped.

Arekku quickly swung upwards hitting her in the jaw and sending her flying across the little lodge and breaking through the wall. Arekku walked through the broken wall and found her still getting up. Arekku looked down at Nikoru in her reflection on the sword and said, "Let's finish them…"

He jumped in the air and swung his sword down aiming for Maka; Blackstar quickly jumped in the way and used Nikku to block the hit from striking Maka. He helped her up and said, "Got to be quick!"

While in the air, Arekku did a back flip and Nikoru turned into her Crossbow form and he pulled the trigger shooting another Soul Arrow at Blackstar, but this time he sliced the Soul Arrow in half with Nikku.

"You're quite handy with Nikku, why don't you become his new Meister?" Arekku asked.

"Tsubaki is my Weapon, I would never betray her like you did to Nikku!" Blackstar yelled.

"Betrayed? You should watch what you say so called assassin, Nikku, why don't you tell him what you told me?" Arekku said now mocking him.

"I… I…" Nikku stuttered.

Arekku quickly used this advantage and used his new move that he had been taught to by Nikoru. He shoved Nikoru into the ground using her Soul Wavelength to control the time around them, he slowed down time for them, but he was still able to move quickly.

He walked over to Maka and Blackstar and used Soul Menace. He had paralyzed them and pulled Nikoru out of the ground now. Everyone dropped and Soul and Nikku turned back into human form. Soul fell to his knees by Maka's side and held her in his arms trying to wake her up.

Nikku quickly fell to his knees knowing he had failed to beat Arekku. Nikoru turned back into her human form and followed behind Arekku who was now walking towards the fallen Meister's.

He clapped as he walked and then dropped to his knee and lifted Nikku by his shirt. He looked Nikku in the eyes and then threw him back onto the ground falling down the hill some. He walked over to Soul who was now hovering his body of Maka's to protect her from Arekku.

"Leave us; you got what you wanted didn't you? Victory? To shame Nikku for trying to beat you?" Soul yelled.

Arekku just smiled and kicked Soul aside, he leaned over Maka and placed his hand on hers and said, "We are not friends…"

He now walked over to Blackstar who was attempting to get up, he placed his foot on his back and crushed him back down. Blackstar still attempted to get up, but Arekku just placed more pressure every time he tried.

He kicked Blackstar over and then made his way down the hill and found Nikku and was still on the ground, but was sitting and had his back placed upon the tree. Nikku looked up in tears and said, "Finish me…"

Arekku broke into laughter and said, "Finish you? What would I do without you? You complete me brother…" Arekku was now smiling and Nikku noticed. Nikoru walked over to Nikku and placed her foot on his throat.

"Let me open that cut again…" She said smiling evilly.

She placed more pressure causing Nikku to not be able to breathe. He started to gasp for air and then he made a quick glance at Arekku who had winked now. Nikku then used his foot and tripped Nikoru.

He turned into his sword mode and went into Arekku's hand. He quickly held it over Nikoru and said, "For Vu-Areri…" He then shoved the sword downwards piercing it in her ribs.

The scream of her echoed through the forest causing birds to fly away now off in the distance. Maka and Soul walked over to Arekku and smiled.

"You planned this the whole time?" Maka asked.

"Well I did, I kinda surprised Nikku when I winked at him." Arekku said smiling while closing his eyes and scratching the back of his head.

Nikku smiled as Arekku reached his arm out for Nikku to grab hold of. He grabbed it and was pulled up and to Arekku's surprise, Nikku hugged him and said, "I'm sorry for what I said…"

Arekku just smiled and teared up a little and said, "I'm sorry to bro…"

They all walked away and headed back to the DWMA and were greeted by Lord Death…


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: A Mission From Lord Death**_

"So from what I can tell, you defeated the one called Nikoru?" Lord Death said.

Both smiled and nodded yes, Lord Death gave a happy expression and said, "Well I am glad you finished what she had started, but from your soul wavelength, I can tell you two have a very strong bond, and I have a special mission for you…"

Both Arekku and Nikku looked very confused to be told to do another mission, a secret mission from Lord Death himself. Arekku crossed his arms and asked, "What kind of special mission?"

"This mission is going to require two weapons and a Meister, and from what I've been told, you work well with Tsubaki. She is going to be your new weapon from now on." Lord Death said.

"What about Blackstar? Isn't she his weapon?" Nikku jumped in saying.

"She was, but they had recently split apart after you were in the infirmary. That is why when Blackstar confronted you, he wasn't with Tsubaki." Lord Death said.

Blackstar had come from behind and hid his face in his shirt as he quickly walked by them and entered the school. Maka and Soul followed after to go talk to him. Nikku frowned, but Arekku was smiling, he was happy to have Tsubaki to replace Nikoru, his second weapon.

"This mission is going to require major stealth, you need to silently approach this Meister, as a matter of fact, she is a Meister and weapon. She is very deadly and she uses her soul wavelength when using hand combat and her arm as a weapon. She is located by the graveyard in a house down the hill, but be careful." Lord Death said.

The two smiled and were now waiting outside the DWMA for Tsubaki to show up. Nikku looked at Arekku, then looked down and said, "I know you're happy to have Tsubaki as your new secondary weapon and all, but don't you find this wrong? Just even a little bit?"

"No, not really, from some of the things Maka and Soul had told us, I actually feel bad for her to be his partner for so long. I'm glad she is with us now…" Arekku said.

Nikku just kept his head down and fiddled with his thumbs. Tsubaki and came out the front door and the first thing Arekku noticed was her new look. Her outfit was now white with black lining and the star on her chest was removed and was replaced with a spread out hand in the middle, a sword on the right and a ninja sword on the left, it represented their team.

Arekku got up and greeted her with a big smile; Nikku came around him and greeted her as well. She blushed when Arekku had confronted her and she had greeted both of them back. Arekku smiled and led the way to the graveyard.

After a short while of walking they had finally came to the graveyard. Arekku had a chill and said, "Damn, it is cold here… It's also very creepy…"

"Says the one who snuck up on us and greeted us to our surprise back on the hill." Nikku said.

They started to look around and came across a path leading downhill. They made their way down and were now in a dark forest. Tsubaki looked scared and said, "I don't know if this mission is so safe, we should head back…"

"Well, no one said it was safe, as a matter of fact Lord Death even said this was dangerous. Here, go into sword mode and I'll carry you that way so you're more safe." Arekku said.

Tsubaki went into sword mode and Arekku was now carrying her on his hip. He then had Nikku do the same, but as a sniper rifle. Arekku climbed up a tree and started hoping branch to branch.

"Hmm… I think we are getting close, I feel another soul, and it isn't ours." Arekku whispered.

He jumped out of the tree and as he hit the ground he rolled and took cover behind another tree. Arekku was now rolling to tree to tree and looking around for a house or even a little sign to show that someone is close by.

Arekku came across a murky river and looked ahead in the fog and saw a little house big enough for one. The light was on and Arekku started to slowly creep in by crawling. He had made it halfway and the light in the house had turned off.

"Did she see us?" Nikku asked.

"I don't know, maybe he just went to bed, an easier target for us." Arekku said.

"What if she did see us?" Tsubaki now said.

"Stay positive you two!" Arekku yelled.

Arekku was now against the house and slowly made his way to the door. He opened it and looked inside to see no one was even there. He looked around and then the house started to melt into the air and they realized it was a trap.

"What the?!" Arekku questioned.

Arekku quickly turned around to have his face kicked in by a woman in a cloak and wearing a mask that covered most of her face except her eyes. Arekku hit the ground hard and quickly got up. The woman was now slowly walking towards them and from the tone in her voice, she sounded happy to see them.

"What are you three doing here? Can't you see I was going to bed?" Said the woman.

"More like you were expecting to see us…" Arekku said.

"How pleasant, well let us get to it then…" She said, now getting into a fighting stance.

She charged at them and turned her arm into a golden scythe and swung forward hitting Tsubaki as Arekku used her as a shield. The woman jumped back and got into fighting stance once again.

Arekku pulled out Nikku and aimed at her, he shot the first soul bullet and was blocked by her arm scythe. He shot another and this time it skidded across the scythe and hit the woman across the face tearing the side of her hoodie, now revealing her hair that slipped out of the ripped hoodie.

"Light brown hair? Blue eyes?" Arekku whispered to himself.

The woman now charged at them again and did a front flip over Arekku and once she landed, she elbowed him in the back knocking him over. She drawed out her scythe arm and stabbed downwards missing Arekku due to him rolling to the side.

Arekku got up and was now tempted not to defeat her, but to find out who she is. Arekku pulled out Tsubaki and said, "Demon sword mode…" Tsubaki responded, "Right!" She turned into her Demon sword mode and Arekku now had black tattoo's surrounding his body.

"Demon sword huh? I remember fighting a guy like you, only thing is from what I can tell; he was much stronger than you…" The Woman said.

She charged at Arekku and Arekku charged at her. Both jumped in the air and slashed forward their weapons and clashed, creating sparks in the air. Arekku quickly rolled backwards as he hit the ground and charged again at the woman. He swung Tsubaki back and then swung forward hitting the woman's scythe arm and using the shadows to make her transform her scythe back into her arm.

"Gah! How could you do that? So much power from such young people!" The woman yelled.

Arekku smiled and charged again swinging his sword back and then downwards hitting her arm slicing her cloak open and causing her skin to tear. She was now bleeding and turned her other arm into a scythe. She was angry; she then shoved her scythe arm into the ground and created a massive blast using her soul wavelength. When the smoke was clear, she was gone.

"Where'd she go?" Nikku asked.

"I don't know, maybe she left the fight?" Arekku said.

"Watch out!" Tsubaki yelled.

The woman came from behind and stomped her foot into the ground and changing her body in motion placing her hand on the back of Arekku shot him forward. She had used Stein's technique and severely injured Arekku.

"Gah… Ah…" Arekku grunted while trying to get up.

Arekku had felt the massive power of the woman and was now terrified. He then put Tsubaki on his hip and grabbed Nikku. He gruntingly said to him, "Turn into… Sword mode…"

"Got it!" Nikku responded.

He transformed and Arekku picked him up. Arekku now got up, but was still injured badly, he was limping and barely breathing. Nikku gave a worried expression and said, "Maybe we should just give up, or make a run for it…" Arekku looked angry and said, "Don't doubt me, besides, if we give up, she will kill us. If we try to run for it, she will chase us down and still kill us…"

"You little boys done arguing whether I'm going to kill you or not?" The woman mockingly said.

"Let's do it…" Arekku said.

"We got one chance at this…" Nikku said.

Arekku pointed Nikku towards the woman and both yelled, "Let's go, Soul Residence!" Both of their soul wavelengths' combined and they became one great massive power. Nikku through the sword's reflection, smiled and said, "Majin Hunter?"

"Majin Hunter." Arekku said also smiling.

"What silly move is this?" Said the woman.

Arekku lifted Nikku in the air and swung him back and yelled, "MAJIN HUNTER!" and Nikku turned into a massive sized sword; five times the size of his normal self and was covered in an outer armored blue aura. He casted forward hitting the ground sending a massive soul wave towards the woman.

She didn't have time to move and she had only one option, catch it. She put her hands out in front of her and caught the massive wave and was pushed back a few feet. She was using all her power to hold it off, it was no good and the massive wave had slipped through her hands and she jumped to the side, still taking the hit.

"Yeah, we got her!" Nikku yelled.

"Don't be so sure…" Arekku said.

They both walked over to the woman who was on the ground not moving. He pushed her on her back and she quickly back handed Arekku across the face sending him onto the ground. He cloak and mask was torn off and she used her soul power to create a soul mask that was now glowing a dark yellow and black.

Arekku got up and yelled, "You're still not dead?!" He then noticed she had long, beautiful, shiny, light brown hair, and it was all straight and one chunk of her hair on the side was put into a braid. He then stared at her and said, "Are… No… It can't be…"

"You noticed it to Arekku?" Nikku said.

Tsubaki was confused, but she had an idea and said, "I got a plan; you hold me and Nikku and charge at her, jump over her, throwing Nikku aside and having him turn to his human form and have him perform Stein's attack, while we distract her as if we're going to attack her."

"I like that, good idea!" Arekku said.

He then grabbed Tsubaki in one hand and Nikku in the other. "I have only so much strength Tsubaki, so let's hope this works." Nikku then said, "I agree, I have only so much strength as well… Even if I land it, it might not be so powerful…"

Arekku then focused on where he was going to throw Nikku and where he was going to land. Arekku charged forward and jumped over the woman, throwing Nikku behind him. The woman turned around to face Arekku, where he landed.

"Plan worked…" Arekku whispered to Tsubaki.

Nikku performed the attack and when he struck his fist forward, the woman did a back flip over Nikku and landed on his back and said, "Good plan, just not quick enough…" She then punched Nikku on the back of his neck and knocked him out.

"Nikku!" Arekku yelled.

The woman then walked over him and started to make her way towards Arekku and Tsubaki. She gave a little laugh and said, "You know, I saw Nikku's face and he reminded me of a boy I used to know… But it couldn't be, this one here was too weak…"

Arekku was now angry and charged at her with Tsubaki over his head and chopped forward, the woman caught the blade with two fingers; her pointer finger and her thumb. Arekku was stunned in fear and didn't know what to do in the situation.

She slowly rubbed her hand around Arekku's face and said, "You also remind me of a boy I used to know, but he was so kind, so generous… But you, you just use these weapons as your toys…" Arekku was now filled with rage and kicked the woman in the stomach sending her back a few steps and once she caught her ground, Nikku came from behind and landed the hit in the middle of her spine and stunned her, causing her to fall to her knees, then flat on her face.

"Let's pull this mask off of her face…" Nikku said.

"Do you think she could be?" Arekku said, but stopped.

"Only one way to find out…" Nikku said.

Tsubaki jumped in their little conversation and asked, "What are you guys talking about? You both sound so worried or scared?" Nikku gave a little chuckle and said, "Were not scared, just hopeful… But then again, why'd she…" He said, but was cut off by Arekku, "Try to kill us?"

Tsubaki stayed back to respect the two and both of them walked over to her body. They flipped her over and Arekku said, "Do you have enough soul power to break the mask?" Nikku placed his hand on her face and used all of his power, the mask only cracked. Arekku placed his hand on her face as well and used all of his power, it only cracked some more.

"What the hell? She must have used literally all her power to keep that mask on, what is she hiding from us?" Arekku yelled.

Tsubaki walked over and said, "Could I try to break the mask for you? I don't have much soul power either, but I might have enough to break it." Arekku and Nikku looked at each other and nodded in agreement.

Tsubaki placed her hand on the woman's face and then she started to use all of her power. The mask began to crack and then the woman quickly grabbed Tsubaki's hand and bent it back. She threw Tsubaki over her and used both her legs and kicked Arekku and Nikku back.

She got up and turned her arm into a scythe and stabbed forward hitting Nikku's leg, piercing through. Nikku screamed in pain and Arekku quickly rolled back and jumped forward towards the woman. She quickly pulled her scythe out of him and sliced back hitting Arekku mid-air and sent him flying back into the ground.

Arekku tried to get up, but she quickly came over to him and pierced her scythe into his shoulder, sticking him into the ground. Arekku yelled in pain and tried to pull out the scythe, but failed and only slit his hands when grabbing the blade.

Arekku laid back and said, "Why are you going to kill us?"

"Why? Weren't you the ones who came here to kill me?" Said the woman.

"We didn't want to, we were assigned too…" Arekku yelled back.

"You don't always have to except every mission, which is the reason why I had almost died long ago…" Said the woman.

"Wait… How long ago?" Arekku asked.

"It was about…" She started to say, but Nikku came behind her and turned his arm into the barrel of a sniper rifle and shot her in the back sending her flying over Arekku and slicing his arm in more.

"AH!" Arekku yelled as a chunk of his arm was ripped open and now bleeding massively. Nikku ran to his side and asked, "Bro, are you ok?" Arekku angrily yelled, "You dumb bastard, you made her rip out my arm even more!"

Nikku grabbed hold of Arekku and placed his arm over his shoulders and started to carry him towards Tsubaki who was now wiping herself off from the dirt. Arekku looked back to notice she had disappeared and looked forward to see the woman once again charging towards them and kicking them back onto the ground.

Arekku hold on to his arm that was still bleeding and Nikku's leg was bleeding little, but enough to kill someone within a few hours, meaning Arekku doesn't have much time left. Arekku's face was pale and was now starting to fade.

"Arekku, stay with me!" Nikku yelled slapping his face.

Arekku closed his eyes and fainted in Nikku's arms. Nikku was crying and yelled, "Please, Arekku, don't leave me. You are all that I have left…"

Tsubaki ran forward to hit the woman, but the woman quickly turned around and side kicked Tsubaki in the gut. Nikku noticed that and knew if anything happened to her, Arekku would be furious and due to his condition, he can't do much. Nikku laid Arekku down and walked over to the woman and said, "Fight me; I'm doing this for my brother… And my friend…"

"Why keep trying? Arekku is almost dead… Tsubaki is in critical condition, and you, you can barely stand, why fight?" Said the woman mockingly.

"Because, with the power of love for your friends, you can manage to do things you never thought was even possible for yourself…" Nikku said.

"Those are beautiful words Nikku, but it isn't true…" Said the woman.

Nikku gave an angry expression and struck his fist forward, she blocked it with her wrist and kneed forward, Nikku caught it with his left hand and then used his leg and swept her. She fell back and caught her balance, she kicked forward hitting Nikku in the gut, sending him back onto the ground.

She got up and combed her back over her ear and smiled, she said, "For someone who is severely injured, you can still manage to throw a hard punch and even use your bad leg to sweep me." Nikku got up and ran towards her as to tackle her, but tricked her as she bent over to catch his tackle and he quickly jumped over her and kneed her in the face, sending her onto the ground.

She got up and as he came down with a fist she dodged to the side and jumped forward, head butting Nikku and causing him to crash land. He got up slowly as he was still dazed and took a foot to his spine and as he fell to his knees, she round house kicked him on the side of his head, knocking him out.

She walked over to Nikku's motionless body and took her mask off. She split it in two and changed it to match the color of Arekku's outfit and Nikku's outfit. From the side of her face as the shadow's covered most of it, she gave a smile and bent over to Nikku and held him and brought him to a tree and laid him against it.

She walked over to Arekku and did the same, repeating with Tsubaki as well. She placed her arm on Arekku's shoulder and used her soul wavelength to stop the bleeding of his shoulder and she did the same on Nikku's leg. She placed her hand on Tsubaki's stomach and healed any bruises she had.

The woman kissed both Arekku and Nikku on the forehead and smiled saying, "You boys sure have grown up… Please, take care of yourselves and keep each other safe… I love you, and I'll miss you dearly… I'll see you both very soon…"

She turned to walk away, but Arekku had grabbed her hand and said, "Why did you leave us Vu-Areri… Why didn't you let us know you were alive… Why didn't you come back?"

She smiled and said, "So you did recognize me… I figured you did after you destroyed my cloak and mask." Arekku gained leverage a bit and said, "Why'd you act as if you didn't remember us?"

Vu-Areri smiled and said, "It was all part of the test, after Stein found out I was alive, he told me how you guys were and I know I didn't raise you guys to be cruel… I left because I wanted to see how you guys would work together to protect each other, Nikoru had overheard me talking about leaving when I was assigned a mission by Lord Death, she didn't take it too well and when I was caught off guard, she stabbed me… After you boys left the house, I left. I was only seeing how you guys would work together without me. I promise, I will never leave you two again… Let's go home…"


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5: A Reverie **_

"Arekku, are you listening?" Lord Death asked.

Arekku had awakened from an immense daydream, he had started to cry and Lord Death was confused and asked, "Something wrong?"

Nikku looked over to be as confuse as Lord Death was, no one understood why he was crying, but Arekku answered, "I'm sorry, I… I had a illusion… a dream… I don't know the right word for it…"

"A Reverie?" Tsubaki said, as she walked down the steps giving a polite wave. Arekku looked up in confusion and asked, "A Reverie?" She smiled and nodded, she responded saying, "Yes, it is another word for daydream, but more longer and intense."

Everyone looked at Arekku who had finally wiped away all of his tears and started walking back upstairs. Lord Death grabbed his shoulder and said, "I'm not finished talking, I'm sending you on an important mission Arekku, I insist you don't reject it…"

Arekku shrugged off his hand and said, "Sorry sir, but I am tired and I don't think that going on a mission right now sounds to delightful… Nikku can go if he wants too."

Lord Death gave an angry look and said, "Arekku, I am warning you, accept this mission, you haven't even heard me explain it yet… After I mentioned Tsubaki you doze off… Was it a… Fantasy?"

Arekku angrily looked back, but was holding back a blush as well. "No I wasn't having a fantasy!" He yelled angrily. Lord death gave a happy look and walked beside Arekku and said, "You'll regret not taking this mission…"

Nikku gave a serious look at Arekku and walked over to him and punched his shoulder. "Why didn't you accept it?!" Nikku yelled furiously.

"Why should I? It's only a mission…" Arekku said stubbornly.

"It's only a mission? This was a special request from Lord Death himself; he wanted us to do an important mission! Why did you deny it?" Nikku yelled.

"Simple, we have already been through so much, why struggle to keep on going? This is only gonna tire us and one day, possibly kill us…" Arekku said.

Nikku angrily pushed him aside and walked inside the school, he had made his way towards Death's office and asked if he could do the mission. Lord Death had agreed and gave Nikku coordinates to where he has to go.

One day later…

"Hey Blackstar, have you seen Nikku?" Arekku had asked him.

Blackstar just shrugged and kept walking. Arekku was confused on why he was so down and then remembered. _"That's right, before I dazed off, Tsubaki had became my new weapon…"_ Arekku placed his hand on Blackstar's shoulder and asked for forgiveness, but he was rejected and Blackstar had made his way to the Academy.

Arekku looked for Maka and Soul, but they were also nowhere to be found. Arekku looked all over for Nikku and came across Tsubaki. He immediately asked her, "Do you know where Nikku is?"

"Wait? You haven't heard? Nikku accepted the mission from Lord Death and he asked Maka and Soul to come with him. It's kind of all over the school if you didn't know; this was a big mission…" Tsubaki said.

"How big? What was it?" Arekku asked.

"This is one of those missions Lord Death gives to special students once a year, and he wanted to give it to you and Nikku, if you would have accepted and returned with a completed mission, he would have made you one of his weapons." Tsubaki said.

"Who cares about being his weapon, what makes you so special because you are one?" Arekku asked angrily.

"It's kind of like an upgrade if you think about it; I mean you become much stronger than you once were." Tsubaki said.

"What's the point? Do a mission and you're granted a special place in his weapon case? That is nothing but a weakness to me, I say you become strong on your own and prove yourself to him…" Arekku said.

Arekku then thought to himself and he smiled big and said, "I got it, I will make myself and Nikku so strong, we will defeat Lord Death…" Tsubaki quickly cut in and said, "No, no, no, no, no! That is a terrible idea! Don't, you will get yourself killed!"

"If it means getting killed, then that will be everyone's answer, I didn't defeat him… But if I do defeat him, everyone will know I have much greater power than anyone else will ever have…" Arekku said.

Death The Kid walked behind Arekku and placed Patty, his gun on the lower half of Arekku's back and said, "If you are planning to kill my father, you have to fight me first, which won't be possible since I'm going to kill you right here…"

Tsubaki looked at Arekku and transformed, Arekku quickly turned kicking Kid in the face, sending him to fly back. Arekku caught Tsubaki and aimed her towards Kid and said, "It was only an idea, I isn't a full plan yet… Besides, I know Nikku and I aren't ready to beat him, we can't even beat Stein yet, him without a weapon…"

"You have fought Stein?" Kid asked.

"Well, he trained us and taught us a few things, and he went full power on us too…" Arekku said.

Kid in disbelief didn't want know what kind of moves Arekku could pull of now after training with Stein. He gave a slight smirk and said, "Good thing I'm a Reaper…"

Kid aimed his pistols towards Arekku and started blasting with his pinkies. Arekku used Tsubaki as a deflector and ricocheted every soul bullet he shot. Kid was now becoming angry, but calmed himself and decided to run into battle.

Kid jumped over Arekku blasting his guns away, Arekku easily blocked every soul bullet he shot. Arekku then had Tsubaki become Demon Sword Mode and he used the shadows to mess with Kid. Kid started to lose his balance and one of the shadows came out of the ground and grabbed both his feet, keeping him in place.

Arekku smiled and then charged at him with Tsubaki pulled back by his waist. He then jumped in the air lifting Tsubaki over his head and chopped down. CHING! Arekku looked down to see Dr. Stein blocking the hit with his arm using his soul wavelength to stop any damage to him.

"Is this any way to treat the son of a Shinigami, the ruler of this school…" Stein said with a serious look.

"He attacked me first!" Arekku yelled.

Stein looked over to Kid and he nodded. Stein looked back at Arekku and said, "Fine, but you do know you have superior power than Kid right? I know your tactics Arekku, you are a smart boy and a smart boy doesn't need to be causing trouble with the Shinigami's son…"

"Superior than me?! Let me show this disgusting monster what I can really do!" Kid yelled.

"Now, now, you will have your time to fight Arekku, but now he needs to come with me…" Stein said.

"You want me?" Arekku asked confusingly.

Stein had brought Arekku to his lab and told him, "Your friend Nikku, is in very big trouble, he got himself into a mission that requires a Meister and another Meister and Weapon. Maka and Soul are strong, but not as strong as you guys… Nikku without a Meister, he had gotten himself into some deeper trouble…"

"What do you mean? What did he accept to do?" Arekku asked.

"He accepted to battle four Meister's with two weapon's each, kind of like you guys. Only bad thing about this, he is battling four Meister's who used to be students here at DWMA, but they never graduated… They were expelled due to killing many students out of rage of not becoming one of Death's weapons… The people they killed were a few teachers, very powerful teachers and many students were also powerful…" Stein said.

"I was in the same grade as them at the time… I saw most of what had happened, I was even caught by one of them, he attacked me, but I used my soul wavelength and once he saw my power he ran back to the group. I came back the next day and nothing was the same anymore… Nikku, Maka, and Soul are in danger and they will not succeed in defeating them, not without you…" Stein said, now taking his glasses off.

"If Nikku, Maka, and Soul can't beat them, what made him think that only Nikku and I could?" Arekku asked.

"Lord Death saw something in you… A power he himself has never seen… You are a special young man, same with Nikku… A dark past, but a bright future you both have…" Stein said.

Arekku had smiled and looked down, he gave a big grin and said, "So, where are they?" Arekku asked.

"They are south of Death City, just keeping going down that way and you'll come across a big desert, go down there and when the sun goes down, a castle will rise… We have had many spies go there to witness how this works, but anyone who had entered, never came back… They are more than likely fighting them now… Or dead… So be careful…" Stein said, putting his glasses back on.

"What if they are dead? What makes you think I will defeat them?" Arekku asked.

"I never said you would, I said you had great power…" Stein said smiling and spinning in a circle on his chair.

Arekku sighed and said, "They are alive, for some reason I have this feeling they are… Two days battling these people, must be tiring… Unless they are hiding somewhere in the castle… Or dead, maybe even captured… Who knows, but whatever happens, I will find out, and if I don't make it out, don't remember me…" Stein smiled to what he said and turned away.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6: The Four Meister's and Eight Weapons**_

Arekku walked in the desert, now with a different set of clothes to camouflage into the sand. He was wearing a tan raggedy cloak and a white mask that covered his face except for his eyes and forehead. He had white pants on and tan shoes. He carried a temporary samurai poisoned sword on his back for emergencies.

Arekku looked around the desert, searching for a sign of something castle like. He continued walking for hours and finally the sun had gone down and he stayed still sitting in a meditation position with his sword between his legs and both hands on its handle. He listened for rising or maybe a sound of battle or yells.

Arekku opened his eyes and off in the distance was a glow of possibly torches in a half circle form and then the other off is blocked. He walked towards the light and once he reached it, it was a large castle covered with sand. He walked towards the giant doors and slowly entered. He looked around for anyone, but no one was in sight.

Arekku did notice blood on the walls and floor, hoping they weren't his friends. He walked in and made his way through a large corridor and came to a door. He opened it and had found Nikku on the floor, holding his stomach that looked as if he had a sword shoved through him.

"Nikku!" Arekku yelled as he ran into the very large room. Nikku looked over and yelled back, "No, it's a trap!" Arekku quickly turned around and saw three very well fit men holding a sword in one hand and another on their back. Arekku remembered there was four Meister's, he quickly did a back flip as soon as he heard faint footsteps behind him, and jumped over the fourth Meister.

"Damn, that was too close…" Arekku said.

"Who might you be boy?" Said the large man wearing a black vest-hoodie.

Arekku looked around and angrily yelled, "Where is Maka and Soul?!"

They all smiled and broke into laughter, one pointed to a dark area of the room and a light lit up and there was Maka hanging by her hands over a slab of stone, blood was dripping from her body and Soul was next to her also in the same position.

"They were too easy, but your other friend here, oh he was something… For a weapon that fights as well as a Meister is a gift, but he wasn't good enough…" Said another Meister who was shirtless, but wearing black baggy pants.

Arekku growled and then said, "Nikku, you got energy to fight?" Nikku looked up with a blank expression and said, "I took a damn sword to the stomach, what makes you think I can fight?" Arekku thought for a second and responded, "Your soul wavelength, you got any power in it left? I could use you as a sniper and fight these guys hand to hand."

Nikku thought and responded, "I can try, but no promises that I'll be much help…"

"Don't worry, before I left Stein's house, I he ran after me giving me a sword. So once you are no longer able to fight, I'll fight these guys the old fashion way…" Arekku said smiling.

"You kids done talking? I'm ready to kill you guys now…" Said the fourth Meister who happened to be a girl wearing similar clothing to Arekku's.

Nikku quickly turned into a sniper rifle and Arekku let off a series of flying soul bullets, hitting two of the Meister's badly. The two who were hit went down, but got back up and charged at Arekku with much anger.

Arekku smiled and waited for them to get close and once they slashed forward, he quickly rolled between the two and shot one bullet back hitting the one Meister in the spine instantly killing him and shot the other in the right calf, causing him to fall.

The other two Meister's who were watching now ran into the fan and charge forward. All three had him stuck in the middle and they all lifted their swords at once and swung forward. Arekku thought quickly and kicked one of the Meister's in the gut and shooting another in the stomach.

Nikku coughed and turned back into human form, he started to cough blood and said, "I'm done, I can't fight…" Arekku looked up and said, "Two injured and one still furious and ready." He drawed out his samurai sword and aimed it forward.

"You bastards ready to play?" Arekku said, giving off an evil grin.

The three charged at him and he ran towards them as well, he threw him sword over the three and as the stabbed forward, he swiftly dodged through them, almost as if he ran through them. He caught the sword and swiped back slicing one Meister and killing him.

"Two Meister's left, girl and guy…" Arekku said.

He smiled and slowly turned around to see the two Meister's kissing and saying their goodbyes. Arekku was confused and wondering, _"Aren't these two like the leader's of the other two and aren't they the strongest? They're saying their goodbyes because of me?" _

Arekku then gave a smile and said, "If you can treat my friends and promise to never hurt anyone again, I will let you two go…"

"Let us go? He thinks were giving up? Get him!" Yelled the man in the hoodie.

Arekku realized it was a shadow clone of the girl and he turned around quickly to be elbowed in the face and sent back a few steps. He turned around again to be kneed in the gut and the guy grabbed both of his hands and smashed down, hitting Arekku onto the floor.

Arekku tried to get up, but the man held him down with his foot. He laughed and said, "What should we do to him? Torture him like the other two who are hanging their or shove a sword through him and let him suffer like his weapon friend.

"I don't know, both sound pretty fun, maybe we should do both." Said the girl.

"Who are you?" Arekku asked.

"The name is Diran and that is Anjeriku or her nickname, Blaze… Not like it really matters, you're gonna die anyways." Said Diran with a smirk.

Anjeriku walked over to them and she placed her foot now on his back as well. He slowly drawed her sword and said, "Transform into pistol mode…" Her gun had transformed and she aimed towards his head and said, "Maybe you deserve a quick death for fighting us and killing two of our members…"

"Tell me, why aren't the other weapons transforming back into human form?" Arekku asked.

"You don't know? The bond between the two swords and the other two Meister's over there, they were all cursed and their souls combined making them as one. If they were to be a certain distance away, they both die. But since there is two weapons, if one of the weapons is away, the weapon dies and makes the Meister and sword weaker." Said Anjeriku.

Arekku looked at her gun and back at her and asked, "How far?" She smiled and said, "Honestly, only ten feet." Arekku quickly used his soul wavelength and grabbed Diran's leg and shocked him, causing him to let his foot off. Anjeriku quickly got her foot off to not be shocked. Arekku swirled on his hands and into the air. He kicked the gun out of her hand sending it farther than ten feet.

"Ah! No!" She gasped.

Then gun bursted out a soul from its metal and then nothing. She screamed in pain as she lost most of her power. Diran came behind Arekku with his sword and slashed sideways. Arekku jumped over it, barely missing his feet and kicked upwards hitting Diran in the jaw. Diran flew back some feet and landed on his back.

Arekku looked back to see the furious Anjeriku charging at him with her fist and she swung forward hitting Arekku in the cheek, but doing hardly any damage to him. She punched his chest with both hands and cried and yelled, "I just wanted my friends to become Lord Death's weapons… I wanted to be the greatest Meister ever…" Arekku grabbed her hands and smiled saying, "That is what everyone wants, I even told the girl I like that I don't care if my friend becomes Lord Death's weapon. I just want to prove to everyone we can defeat the strongest without a unworthy title such as being owned by a shinigami."

She looked up and said, "Why do you believe that?"

Arekku gave a small laugh and said, "Because I'm Arekku, and I do things my way… I don't need a title from a man who only see's you as another toy of his added to his collection. I even fought his son and defeated him; that is just one step away from defeating Lord Death himself. Maybe even one day, you will defeat him…"

Diran walked around the two and said, "You actually believe you can defeat him? You are only a kid…"

"Hey, kid or not, I will defeat him… Nikku and I may fight often, but when we are in battle, we are closer than two souls put as one, we have a bond that is unbreakable and with a bond like that, Death stands no chance against us…" Arekku said smiling.

"Heh, for a kid, you know how to use words in the most perfect way possible." Diran said.

"You know, even if we did decide to be good, Death will want to punish us… More than likely kill us…" Anjeriku said.

"I won't let it happen…" Arekku said, now with a serious face.

"Can we trust you?" Anjeriku asked.

"As long as I can trust you." Arekku said smiling, holding his hand out to them.

Both shook his hand and treated Soul, Maka, and Nikku. They healed them and made them good as new. Nikku smiled at Arekku and said, "I don't know how you do it Arekku, but you just seem to know how to use words and bring the dark back into the light…"

"Hey, Vu-Areri taught us both everything…" Arekku said smiling.

"Did you say Vu-Areri?" Anjeriku asked.

"Yeah, why?" Arekku responded.

"Does she have light brown hair? I swear I have heard that name before, and I think I met her before this castle was built about three years ago." Anjeriku said.

"Three years ago?" Both Arekku and Nikku asked.

"Yeah, why the sudden interest?" Anjeriku asked.

"She was our mo- I mean foster mom…" Nikku said.

"Oh, she must have been important to you guys?" Anjeriku said.

"Yeah, she was…" Arekku said.

Anjeriku smiled and said, "If this helps, she kept going south of here, she said she had to find a person that was important. Not sure who though, but she did teach me a few fighting moves since I gave her food and water." Anjeriku said.

Both Arekku and Nikku smiled saying, "We got our new mission…"

Both got up and started to make their way out the door. They were stopped by Maka who asked, "Why are you going to leave? Why not bring a few friends with you? This could be dangerous."

"Hey, I know you guys wanna help and all, but this is sort of a personal thing…" Arekku said.

"If it were Tsubaki, you would have said yes…" Maka said.

"Quit being an idiot and accept help for once…" Soul yelled.

Arekku thought about it and said, "Well now that I think about it, I do need a second weapon… And maybe a few friends won't hurt…" Arekku said nervously laughing while scratching the back of his head.

Soul and Maka gave him a look and both said, "Of course…" Nikku laughed with them and then he started to look at Maka and he suddenly began to start to feel weird. Nikku asked Arekku, "What did you feel like when you first realized you liked Tsubaki?"

"Uh, well I guess when she started to talk to me and her laugh was cute, I started to feel weird and after I felt comfortable I just became flirty with her…" Arekku said.

"Oh…" Nikku said.

"Why, you like someone too?" Arekku said giving a look at him.

"Erm… Yeah… Kinda just developed it now…" Nikku said putting his head down trying to hide his blush.

They all froze, even Diran and Anjeriku who happened to overhear their conversation. Maka then became still and blushed very brightly. Soul looked over her and asked, "What, don't tell me you like him too?"

She nodded a little bit and Soul bursted out, "Come on, you have only known him for a few months, why do you like him?" She had started to blush more and looked up at Nikku and said, "Well, he is attractive, he is funny, he has a good personality, he kinda like the guy version of me and never wants to give up…"

Arekku started to laugh and say, "Oh man, I was not expecting this day t be so… Funny!" Nikku hit him on the shoulder and said, "At least we admitted this, you wouldn't even have the guts to tell Tsubaki how you actually feel other than her as a weapon and someone you just flirt with."

Arekku blushed angrily and hut Nikku across the face and jumped on him and started wrestling. Diran looked worried and asked, "Shouldn't we stop them?" Soul and Maka had sat down and watched and said, "They do this more often than you think, they will be done fighting in about a hour, Nikku usually wins the first half of it and Arekku comes back in the end, then they both stand up as if to kill each other then break into tears apologizing and hugging."

Diran looked confused and Anjeriku had the same expression as him. They had waited over an hour and finally…

"I'm sorry bro, please let us never fight like this again!" Arekku cried.

"I'm sorry too, please let us stay as bros forever!" Nikku cried back.

Both hugged each other tightly and cried on each other's shoulders. They finally let go and wiped off their tears and acted as if nothing had happened.

"Come on guys let's go!" Arekku said, continuing to walk out the door.

Nikku followed behind and everyone else sat there with a shocked and confused face wondering what had just happened. Nikku looked back and said, "Well come on guys, we need to get back to the DWMA."

Everyone still sat there with the same expressions and Maka finally said, "No matter how many times we have seen this, this… This just happens to always shock me…"

"Hey Maka, I understand what you mean…" Soul said.

"I know were new to this and all, but… What the hell just happened?" Anjeriku asked.

"I've never seen anything like this before, this must be some kind of new relationship between two best guy friends." Diran said.

Everyone then got up and walked out with them, Nikku looked back again and said, "Why is it every time we fight you guys have the same look on your face? It kind of creeps me out sometimes…" Everyone laughed. "Seriously, why?"


End file.
